redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plague
The Plague refers to several races of aliens which spent most of the early Mars history in hibernation, their existence concealed from the population by the few who knew about them. One of those people was their discoverer, Axel Capek, lead scientist of the Ultor Corporation who, with his Martian Advanced Science Team (MASTers), explored an ancient shaft. He speculated that the plague, like humans, were not native to the planet. The Seal which kept the Plague in hibernation and acted to control the environment within the caves was extremely advanced technology, beyond Mars' technology even by the time of its destruction by Darius Mason. While he was always ruthless, Capek escaped with only his life, and it drove him mad. Capek's scientific discoveries were a direct result of what he found down there, possibly including nanotechnology and the Nano Forge, but he mostly experimented with their DNA, creating a hybrid mutant plague, by splicing with humans and other creatures. These were referred to as the Ultor Plague of 2075 and all were destroyed after the conclusion of the First Martian Revolution. The Plague themselves made their first real appearance in the Plague Armageddon, let loose by the Cultists, a fanatical splinter group of the Marauders. Biology The Plague *The Queen: Appear at the end of finding the heat signature and she presumed to be escape even though the Darius have do enough damage to her. *Creepers: The First Plague to appear in front of Darius after he fall in to the cave of awakening enterance. *Ravagers: The Second Plague appear *Wraiths: Appeared when some of the troop was ambushed before he contact Darius didn't follow order to come back as he go to Alternative way back to Bastion city. *Berserkers: Appear, after she destroy the bridge when one of the squad try to cross the bridge to other side of the caves *Behemoths: Appeared when Darius almost to the Elevator and act as a Mid-Boss through out whole game. *Tentacles: Appear before Red Faction Squad detailing Darius Mason for suspension of causing the whole event. *Monoliths: Monoliths appear out of the ground, providing a boost of endurance to any of the creatures in proximity up to 50% of their defense. The Mutants To the miners on mars the plague was a mysterious force killing miners and creating grotesque mutants, but that is all that is known, its alien origins completely unknown to the miners and the first red faction rebellion. They attack the player from time to time in the first game and also serve as two bosses, one of which is optional. Upon meeting mutated miners, Axel Capek's voice will come make taunting remarks along the lines of, "See any old friends, Parker?" These are not known to be aliens and were though to be mutants in the first game. The mutated miners ARE mutants for sure, the rest are not confirmed to be. *Reapers: A.K.A. "rat-monkeys" They come in several sizes and run after the player. They are fairly easy to kill and don't pose much of a threat alone, but are often found in groups of 2 or 3 and can swarm the player and deal with you if you don't kill them soon. These share many similarities to Reapers from Armaggeddon in body structure and behavior, although they don't fire projectiles. There may be a larger Creeper like enemy in Armageddon that could be further related. The larger Creeper is closer to the same size. They do not jump however, but are extremely uninteligent. *Sonar Whales: Found underwater, they greatly resemble a whale, giving them their name. They shoot sonar waves at the player. These sonars cannot leave the water and simply cause a splash effect upon hitting the surface. *Mutated Miners: These are brown and sometimes appearing obese, they run after the player, and as said before, usually when finding some, you are greeted with Capek taunting you. *Giant Worm: They serve as a boss in the game and upon being killed, fall over and if they land on you, can kill you. Don't go near it or it kills you instantly. Just stride left and right and fire constantly into its mouth. *Baby Giant Worm: A slightly smaller worm, you can fight this, or cross a bridge full of guards. Just use the same strategy as the other worm. This one uses the same attacks and should not be approached closely. Category:Enemies